


It's always calm before the storm

by stephen_lestrange



Series: Lost boys [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Original Character(s), Please Don't Hate Me, Pre-Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Slow Burn, Written Like A Script
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephen_lestrange/pseuds/stephen_lestrange
Summary: This is the story of Cedric Diggory  and his group of friends and their  first 3 years of Hogwarts  before a certain boy who lived stepped in Hogwarts. There are star wars characters in this story but its not a cross over story just wanted to play with the charectersThis is my first fanfic so please be gental if you like it cool and if you don't i understandHere is the cast of charctersCedric: robert pattinsonStephen: joe keeryBen: adam driverRey: daisy RidleyScott:Donald glover





	1. Cedric and stephen

**Author's Note:**

> Please r and r

11 year old cedric diggory was currently making his way the quidditch pitch for his weekly game with the weasly's he was an only child so he considered the weasly's the closest thing to brothers he hopped on his broom and flew high above the pitch he soon was lost in thought.  He should be receiving his hogwarts letter soon according to his father this is around the time they are sent to the first years. All sorts of ideas flowed through his head what house would he end up in his mother was a Hufflepuff and his father a Ravenclaw or would he find him self in Gryffindor or maybe even Slytherin . Would he make new friends or would he be a loner would the work be hard what would his favorite class be .   
  He was soon brought out of  thoughts by Fred calling his name from the ground   
" hey ced come down here " - Fred   
"Hey guys " -cedric  
" Hey there ced " - bill  
"Did you get your letter yet " -charlie  
"No not yet what about you fred and george " - cedric    
fred and george  pull the letters from their pockets   
"Just came this morning"- george   
" congratulations guys" - cedric patting their shoulders   
"Alright lets do this cedric and I versus fred and george charlie you be ref" - bill 

A few hours later cedric returned home to see his father smiling a big smile   
"Hey dad "- cedric   
"It came son "- amos handing him his hogwarts letter   
Cedric just took it and smiled he was about to take his first steps toward the rest of the his life 

 

Stephen laid on his bed in wool's orphanage he stayed looking at the ceiling he had nothing better to do. None of the other kids really wanted to be around him they knew who he was the son of a death eater even a few members of the staff dreaded being around him. He looked to his small little self with a few books that he had collected over the years and that he had read countless times he rised from his bed to pick one up before he could there was a knock at the door   
Come in - stephen

The door opens and a tall thin man with long black hair entered the room

Good moring mr.lestrange my name is Professor Severus Snape I am a teacher at hogwarts and i am here to inform you that you have been accepted- snape

Stephen sat him self bacm down on his bed and rubbed his eyes   
" and here i was thinking you came to adopt me "- stephen

"I'm sorry "- snape looking a bit uncomfortable 

"So how does this work"-stephen 

"Since you are with out a gardian there is a sum of money given from the ministry to you to buy all the proper equipment you will need for your stay and school work at hogwarts"- snape 

"So you're here to give me the money" - stephen 

" not quite im here to take you to diagon ally and ensure you get all the proper things" -snape 

Stephen stood up and put on his blazer and made his way toward the door 

" okay then lets not waste time " -stephen 

After a few hours of shopping in diagon alley professor snape decided to treat stephen to a meal before dropping him off back at the orphanage. They ate their meal mostly in silence it was stephen who broke it 

"What happends after the term do i go back to the orphanage "-stephen asked looking down at his soup 

"I'm afraid so untill you are adopted or come of age to inherit you're family home " - snape 

"No one wants the son of a death eatter "- stephen sighed and stopped eating his soup 

"I knew your parents "-snape 

"How?"- stephen asked 

"I went to hogwarts with them your aunt Bellatrix too"-snap cutting his chicken 

"She is the one in Azkaban right?"- stephen 

"Yes she is a very dreadful women " -snape 

"What were they like my parents "-stephen 

"Well i didn'tknow your mother very well but she was a kind women she was in hufflepuff when we whent to school" - snape 

Stephen took in Snape's words he felt a tugg at his heart no one ever talked about his mother though he offtened wondered about her 

"And my father?" - stephen 

"Look here Mr.lestrange your father did do a great deal for bad things and was a death eater....but you and your mother were his life he loved you both very much try and remeber that " -snape trying to reassure him 

Later that night stephen laid in his bed and thought back to the words snape had told him he hated his father and still does but it was nice to know that his father loved him but one thing was certain ......... He will be better than his father


	2. Ben and scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we meet a young Ben solo and scott glover

Ben solo was currently unpacking the rest of his belongings in his new bedroom in his family's new house a few miles outside London when his dog jumped on top his and held a letter in his mouth 

"Hey chewie whats you go there boy" - Ben pet the dog and took the letter from chewies mouth and saw it was addressed to him he sat next to his dog and opened the letter 

His father Han walked in with his trademarked smirk 

"Hey kido whats you got there"-Han asked hands on his hips

"Its a letter from Hogwarts its says I've been accepted but i didn't apply"- Ben handed the letter to his father confused 

"You don't have to kid so do you wanna go "- Han asked his son looking the letter over

"Should I ? " - Ben 

"Well son it's up too you we are gonna be here for at least a year while i work your mother will come join us around Christmas if you want to go test out the waters " - Han taking a seat next to is son and dog 

"Okay i guess i could give it a try" - Ben gave his father a smile "but next summer can I come on one of your expeditions pop"

"Hmmmmmmm deal kid " - Han embraced his son and ruffled his hair 

 

 

____________________  
MEANWHILE IN LONDON

 

Scott had just got off his plane was looking for his aunt and uncle he was from the United States and a few weeks ago he found out that he was a wizard it was quite the shock to him. His parents then informed him that his mother comes a family of witches and wizards and that she is the only one that isn't a witch and that maybe its best if he stays with his aunt and uncle in london to better learn is abilities. To say Scott kinda felt passed off was an understatement 

"Scott"- his cousin Finn shouted his name 

"Heyyyy guys " - scott hugging his family 

"Scott we're happy to have you stay with us"- Mace

" thanks uncle Mace and aunt Carroll i just hope its not a burden" - Scott 

" you're family Scott we take care of family " - Mace placed a hand on Scott's shoulder 

"Come on cuz we gotta pick up school supplies"- Finn

"What do you mean "- scott gave a confused look 

"This came for you this morning it's your Hogwarts letter " - Carroll hands scott the letter 

"How that possible i litteraly just landed " - scott gave a big smile 

"Magic" - Finn put his arm around scotts shoulder as they walked out of the air port

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is another chapter done sorry if Scott's part is a little sloppy I have great things for his character just didn't know how to intro him   
> And Han in this world is basically indiana Jones   
>  For give me for any mistakes i didn't catch


	3. The train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 of the 4 meet and form a bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter I've been very busy lately and wanted to pump one out for yall

Cedric  said  a  good  bye  to  his father  and  borded  the  train  many people  ran  back  and  forth  young and  older  kids  i  fire  paper  air planes  wizzed  by  his  head  he couldnt  help  but  smile  he  found  a compartment  towards  the  end  of the  train  with  only  one  occupant.  Who  looked  to  be  his  age  he  opened  the  and  asked  the  other  boy  if  he  could  join  him  the boy nodded  his  head  .

"I'm cedric"-cedric stretched out his hand to shake 

Stephen took it and nodded " pleasure to meet you I'm stephen "

Another boy entered as they spoke 

"Hey there fellas mind if i join yall"

Not at all" - stepehen and cedric spoke in unison 

" I'm Ben by they way Ben solo " he announced as he shook their hands 

Cedric Diggory 

"Stephen lestrange "

Nice to meet y'all"-ben 

"Are you from america ? "-cedric asked 

"Yes sir born and raised my father is an explorer and took a job here in europe thus here I am my mother is back in the states she works for the ministry " Ben smiled 

"My father works at the ministry "-cedric 

"Really thats cool what about you Stephen what does your father do"-Ben 

Stephen sat in silence for a moment Cedric and Ben shared a quite look 

"I'm an orphan"-Stephen spoke in a low voice 

Oh Im sorry if i had known" Ben stared and was interrupted by Stephen 

"Its fine really you couldn't have know but before he died he was a death eater"- Stephen said worrying about what they might think

"Whats that" - Ben said confused 

It's complicated" -Cedric gave stephen a knowing look showing him it was okay 

They  dropped  the  subject  and  Ben  told  them  about  life  in  america  and  learned  abit more about each  other  cedric  liked  how easy it  was  to  get  along  with  them 

"Have you guys thought about what house you might end up in " - cedric asked 

"Not really  actually i don't know much about them "-Ben  

"Both of my parents were Gryffindors so I'm sure i will be too " - Cedric

"My family has been in Slytherin for generations well except for my mother aparently " - Stephen spoke 

"Well i don't care were i end up as long as im with y'all " -Ben

I second that " - Cedric 

Stephen smiled 'So do I " 

"So what do you guys do for fun"- ben

"I like to play quidditch i hope to go pro one day "- cedric gave a proud look 

"I love movies at the orphanage i watch alot or read it's my little escape from the world around me i don't have any friends" - Stephen gave them a sad smile 

"Well you have us now forget those other guys i think your pretty cool"- Ben gave him a reassuring smile 

"Thanks i really appreciate that what about you Ben what is your hobby"- Stephen 

"I love to write if im being honest in away it's my escape I write alot of stories and songs"- Ben 

"I'd like to read some some day"- cedric

"Oh yeah sure" -ben

There was a knock on the door and an older boy stuck his head 

"You may want to change in to your robes we'll be there in about an hour"- he said them shut the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some more written i just need to gill some holes in 
> 
> I already wrote ben and reys meetings im very excited to post that soon


	4. The sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get sorted into their houses will the group stay together and scott learns a few things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been awhile but im back

Scott and Finn exited the train and came face to belly with a giant of a man 

 

“oh sorry bout that didn't see ye there my name is Hagrid please go there to the boats with the rest of the first years”- Hagrid gave a smile and walked off to find more first years 

 

“what the hell is that thing!”-scott exclaimed 

“ that's hagrid  he is half giant and the grounds keeper of Hogwarts” - Fin laughed 

 

Then a boy around the same age as them came up and  playfully shoved fin which he returned 

 

“what's up windu long time no see how your folks”- the boy asked 

 

“ hey poe they're good  and hey let my introduce my cousin from America poe this is Scott” - moving to introduce his cousin 

 

“hey man please to meet you”- poe clapping hands with scott

 

“hey yeah likewise man but let me get this straight there are giants like fee fi fo thumb motherfuckers walking around out there!!”- Scott trying to wrap his brain around everything  

 

“yeah man chill there are all sorts of creatures out there man unicorns,pixies,mudcaps,ghost,vampire,werewolves, and alot of other shit”- poe and fin tired to explain while scott just stood there

 

“Come on we should get a boat before there is no room” - poe walking a head with fin

 

“ y’all just fucking with me right….no vampires out there….poe….fin….ohh shit yo wait up” - scott picked up his bags and hurried after the two

 

 

 

Stephen was lucky enough to get a boat with his friends, cedric and ben and also two new boys they meet on the docks twins named fred and George  weasley, Cedric had already known them because they were basically neighbors tho they introduced them selfs Stephen was sure George was actually fred and vice versa 

 

“so lads who wants to take bets quidditch this year I'm already calling it gryffindor will win it all this year”-fred said very cocky

 

“they year hasn't even started yet and you haven't even been sorted how can you have so much faith”-stephen asked scepticism in his voice 

 

“Don't bother mate every weasley in history has been in gryffindor”- cedric 

 

“just like every lestrange has been in slytherin….no offense”- George  

 

“none taken… I intend to break the mold”- Stephen 

 

 

Cedric and his group of friends stepped  through the entrance hall and awaited for further instructions from professor mcgonagall 

 

“Y'all excited I know i am feels like electricity is coursing through me right now”- ben jumping up and down

 

Cedric couldn't help but smile as his friend jumped with glee, he could also see the worry in Stephen's eyes he placed a gentle hand on his friends shoulder to calm him. 

 

They were led to the great hall and cedric had heard  stories but could not believe its beauty 

The hall was full of students and floating candles and the ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky the first years all stood in the middle and listened to mcgonagall’s speech and the hat's song it was time to be sorted 

 

Ben watched one by one as kids got placed into their house none of his friends had gone yet

 

Poe dameron the hat was placed on his head 

“hmmmmm very head strong and brash definitely a….gryffindor!!!!! Ben clapped for his fellow first year and then….

 

“Cedric diggory” Ben gave his friend a reassuring smile and a thumbs up as Stephen grabbed his shoulders and gave him a friendly push 

 

The hat was placed on cedric's head 

 

“ahhhh curious one you are smart,brave,cunning but your strongest trait is above all..loyalty better be HUFFLEPUFF” - the hat shouted and was removed from his head 

 

Ben and Stephen clapped hard and cheered for their friend as he made his way over to the hufflepuff table

 

Ben stood next to Stephen  after a few more names it was now Stephen's turn Ben whispered to him that it was all gonna be okay 

 

The hat was laid on Stephen's  head 

 

“my my my this is a surprise it's been many years since i have been on a lestrange but this is an oddity as you have the rage of a lestrange but your mother's heart also run through you….this is definitely a first you mr.lestrange are indeed a…..Hufflepuff”- the hat said in a calm tone but the hall was so silent you could hear a pen drop 

 

“BLOOD TRAITOR” - a boy from slytherin shouted at Stephen as a few others joined in Stephen looked absolutely terrified 

 

“SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTHS THAT'S MY FRIEND UP THERE HE HAS A HEART YOU MONSTERS”- ben shouted with all his rage as Stephens fellow hufflepuffs rushed into defend him too cedric rushed to Stephens side as the shouting became louder

 

“SILENCE”-the headmaster  berated everyone “Mr.Flint 50 points from slytherin for starting everything and an additional 50 for your housemates joining in now let's finish the sorting without shouting matches”- Dumbledore finished 

 

Ben was still fuming how dare they insult one of his best friends he wished he could go comfort his friend he didn't even notice his name being called until a boy tapped his shoulder 

 

“hey i think that's you man”-Scott  pointed to front

 

“Ben solo” his name was called again 

 

“oh shit thanks man"-ben clapped Scotts hand and made his way toward the crowd 

 

The hat was placed on his head 

 

“ahhhh well now by your feelings right now boy i should place you in slytherin but your desire to protect your friends obviously...hufflepuff”-as soon as the hat was pulled off ben he went straight to his friends and embraced them

 

“Scott glover”

 

Scott walked up and sat as the hat came alive 

 

“my dear boy you feel lost all you want is to belong somewhere well i can tell you you'll find that in….Hufflepuff”- the hat explained to scott he got all the claps and cheers like every else besides the lestrange kid who he felt bad for .his cousin fin was placed in gryffindor so he would have to be on his own for now scott sat at the end of his house's table hopefully this would be the place he belongs  


End file.
